villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chica the Chicken
Chica (also known as Chica the Chicken) is a major antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. She is a female yellow chicken animatronic with a bib that says "Let's Eat!!!". Alongside Freddy and Bonnie, Chica is a friendly robotic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, once the restaurant is plunged into the dark, she's a murderer who tries to stuff any employee she sees into an animatronic suit, which is not accommodating to human anatomy. In fact, the robot is possessed by a child's soul, which explain her erratic and bloodthirsty behavior. Chica is more steady and predictable than Bonnie, and slower moving, but more persistent, and inclined to wait outside the door to drain its power. She also has a curious habit of hiding in the kitchen and making a lot of loud noise like she was "playing"; or, perhaps, just fumbling around in the dark. Description Appearance Normal In the first game, Chica appears as a tall, anthropomorphic yellowish duck, with teeth in her large orange beck. She has two enormous eyebrowns overlooking two dark and sinisters eyes, which reflect her inner madness while she stares the player on the window. Damaged Age, severe decay, and attempted retrofitting has taken a toll on Chica's appearance in the second game, and made her even more monstrous looking. She also lacks feminine features, making her supposed gender more androgynous. Like her original counterpart, she possess unusual features for a chicken, such as teeth in her beak, and violet eyes. Chica's eye sockets are much larger than even the eyes themselves, and she doesn't have any eyelids or eyebrows, which make her stare much more horrific than before. Her beak has been reshaped and turned into a jaw like Freddy and Bonnie have, which seems to be completely unhinged. It is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken in reality and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The upper part of her mask has been dislodged, and pulled up, making her eyeballs sink in, her endoskeleton's teeth more visible, probably as she was supposed to be retrofitted but was left for spare parts and replaced with Toy Chica. The endoskeleton teeth is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands use to be, with long wires pouring out. She also seems to often have her arms raised and stretched out if she is "T" posed. But she doesn't do this while in the Right Air Vent, as she is forced to hold them together to fit into the vent. Personality and Behavior The day, Chica appears as a joyful, harmless, nice, good-hearted and innocent robot; but the night, her persona turns into a considerably darker one's as she felt the urge to stuff the night guard into an endoskeleton suit. While chasing the player, she is a cunning and formidable opponent, albeit quite slow and considerably dimwitted as she make lots of noise each time she goes into the kitchen. In the original game, she is the only enemy besides Freddy who attacks from the right, and can only be seen in the window. Chica is pretty rare and will not come at the door to The Office very often. Chica will only appear once or twice a night; sometimes two, rarely three. Chica will come in quicker than Bonnie, in about 5 seconds. This is why she looks at the player through the window, though gives away the opportunity to her coming in by opening the door to see if she is there. Like Bonnie, her killing of the player will occur if she's outside and the door isn't closed in time before it is broken. Otherwise, checking the camera will lead to a attack from Chica. Chica can also disable the player's lights and doors. If this happens, she's already in the Office, hiding. Checking the cameras will trigger her animation and end the game. It is advised to close the door immediately if Chica is seen, while briefly checking the cameras for her. Background Before she became Chica, she was named Susie who attended a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At the party, her puppy gotting hit by a car and Bonnie (William) telling her that he found her puppy, lured her away and killing her. After that he lured four more children (Gabriel, Fritz, Jeremy, Cassidy) into a safe room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. When the animatronics were released, parents were quick to ask about blood and mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths; and deemed the animatronics too creepy and smelly, causing the restaurant to close down. Soon the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened, starring new versions of Freddy and Co. based on the creepy animatronics, known as the Toy Animatronics. The old ones were kept for parts, and would come to life at night, with unknown reasons causing all the other animatronics to do the same (with the exception of the Puppet, who was seemingly constantly sentient throughout the day and night). Every night they attacked the night guards, hoping one of them would be the man that destroyed their lives. Eventually this pizzeria was closed down after somebody used one of the 'yellow suits' once again for sinister purposes, and was replaced a few years later with yet another pizzeria of the same name, this time only using the original animatronics (with modifications to their designs to improve upon the original scary appearances). They still attacked the night guards, just as before, and their behavior continued until the pizzeria closed for good after its popularity reached an all-time low. Years later, the original murderer returned to Freddy's, and destroyed the animatronics, thinking that would stop them from hunting him down. Instead, he unwittingly released the spirits of the first five children he murdered, who converged on him in the pizzeria's Safe Room. In terror, he hid in the same Spring Bonnie suit he had worn decades earlier. Despite thinking he was safe, the suit's age caused it to malfunction and kill him, allowing the spirits to leave the animatronic bodies. Eventually, the five spirits met once again alongside the spirit of the Puppet on the Happiest Day, where they were officially released from their animatronic personas and could finally be at peace. Biography ''Five Night's at Freddy's'' Chica is pretty rare and will not come at the door to the Office very often. In late nights, she plays a lesser role as Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy and even Golden Freddy actively start attacking the Office. Neverthless, she still pose a huge threat as she can distract the player from preventing more menacing animatronics to sneak into the Office such as Foxy or Freddy. On the fifth night, she's heard, along the rest of the gang, trapping the Phone Guy into his cabin, although she didn't make the kill (Freddy did). ''Five Night's at Freddy's 2'' As 1987 was a period where fashion was important, this ugly old animatronic was replaced by a seemingly less menacing Toy Chica, a lot more attractive and svelte animatronic. With the other old animatronics, Chica begins in the Parts/Service Room. If Bonnie moves, Chica's head can be seen in the room laying on the floor. When on the move, Chica will travel to the Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2, preparing to get through the vent. She goes through the Right Air Vent, and like Bonnie, she completely bypasses the blind spot and enters the Office. The only way to prevent her from killing the player is to wear the Freddy's Mask before she gets into the office; however, if the player fails to wear the mask at time, Chica will attack. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' In the third opus, Chica does not physically appears, as she was eventually destroyed and left to rot. However, her ghost appears, and haunt the old abandoned restaurant. The actual Chica also appears in the mini-game cut scenes where she is dismantled by the killer. Later, the soul of the dead child possessing her confronts the Killer along with the souls of the other children. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' A nightmarish version of Chica called Nightmare Chica appears haunting the child protagonist. The actual Chica appears in the mini-game cut scenes preforming at the open diner, but doesn't appear as an antagonist. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' Rather than appearing as herself in FFPS, Chica is majorly replaced with Funtime Chica and Rockstar Chica. Her human form appear in the Fruity Maze minigame showing her death, and her grave stone is shown in the Lorekeeper ending, revealing human name, Susie. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Chica's classic, withered, phantom, funtime, and rockstar incarnations appear in the Ultimate Custom Night. Classic Chica is hiding in the Kitchen, clumsily knocking around pots and pans while listening to tunes from the music box. The player will not be able to see her but can hear the sounds of clanging cooking utensils, indicating she's still in there. However, If the noises stop, the player must quickly change the track playing on the music box or use the global music box; otherwise, Chica will leave the Kitchen to kill the player, and there is no stopping her once she leaves. Changing the tune while the noises are still going on will also cause her to kill the player. Withered Chica crawls around in the vents, and, like other animatronics that lurk in the vents, can be stopped by a vent snare. The player should check the vents to see where Withered Chica is, and place the vent snare where she is headed. If she manages to reach the vent opening, she can get stuck, preventing other vent-based animatronics (except Mangle) from getting out and killing the player. Eventually, though, Withered Chica can break free from the vents and kill the player. ''FNAF World'' Chica appears in all of her forms from the first four games. Gallery Images Tumblr inline naa9k3aWuf1rnc6dz.gif|Chica at the left doorway. Chica attacks player.gif|Chica's attack animation. Chica (FNaF's2).jpg|Chica in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Chica in vent (FNaF's2).jpg|Chica in the vents. Chica in office (FNaF's2).jpg|Chica in the Office. Chica attacks player (FNaF's2).gif|Chica attacking the player in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. MainMenuOldChica.png|Old Chica with Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. Chica in Fnaf 3 as a phantom .jpg|Chica in FNaF 3 as a phantom. Nighmarechica.jpg.jpg|Chica in the new Five Nights At Freddy's 4: The FinalChapter. Nightmare Chica.jpg|Nightmare Chica in the extras menu. Chica (FNaF's).jpg ChicaBigMouth.png|Withered Chica's texture when in the Office. Old Chica.png|Withered Adventure Chica. adventure_chica_transparent_by_ebkas1-d9g1n4m.png|Adventure Chica. Adventure_nightmare_chica_full_body_request_by_joltgametravel-d9h1z6k.png|Adventure Nightmare Chica. adventure_phantom_chica_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d9goo6e.png|Adventure Phantom Chica. WitheredChica.JPG|Withered Chica. Videos BONNIE AND CHICA ARE BACK! - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Part 2 Trivia *It is not known how Chica could restrain the nightguard in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as she lacked hands and a moving jaw. *In the sixth games lorekeeper ending has four graves which is allied like how 3's good ending of the four animatronics masks has the names of the missing children which is also kept in the third novel the fourth closet.The name of the child that haunts Chica is Susie in both games and novels. *In FNAF 2, Chica has her arms held out in a t-pose, and only moves them up to crawl through an air-vent. she may be stuck like that, or consciously holding them out, possibly because she was programmed to be a cheerleader, but it is just a theory. **However, a more possible explanation for this is that her servos are locking up due to her being turned off for too long. *Chica has a second set of teeth, which have been confirmed by the creator of the game to originally be part of her endoskeleton. *As revealed in this video, Chica's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of William Afton before it was confirmed. *If Chica is in the security room whilst you are checking the camera, you can hear a raspy breathing voice alerting you that she is there. Surprisingly enough, it sounds like a child breathing, which would imply that the mascots may be the children spiritually trapped inside. *Chica's attire is the only attire with words. *Chica is the only animatronic whose jaw is not separate from her head due to her mouth's design. in FNaF 2, however, her jaw and head are separate, and actually appear to be stretched far apart, exposing much of her endoskeleton's jaws and teeth. *Unlike Bonnie and Freddy when the power's out, she stares at the player through the window instead of the door. *"Chica" is Spanish for "girl" or "cutie". *Chica has be mistaken many times to be a duck (mainly from Markiplier) but is actually a chicken. in FNaF 2, she is given a more pointed beak, and thus is easier to identify as a chicken. *In FNaF 2, Chica is even more horrific-looking, appearing to vomit up her endoskeleton. It is likely her mask was pulled up, loosened, and it exposed her inner row of teeth, and caused her eyes to sink in. This may have happened during attempted retrofitting. she also appears to have no hands, meaning hands where hard to make, and hers were donated to the new Chica, or she was simply vandalized. *At the end of Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the older Chica, along with the other older animatronics, are kept for a possible reopening of the pizzeria, even if on a smaller budget. *She and Golden Freddy are the only original animatronics not to feature in any teaser of FNaF2. *Chica's backstory is the same as the novel, as it was revealed in The Fourth Closet, while in her human form, she thinks William was her friend by finding her puppy. Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Contradictory Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Dimwits Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Gaolers Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Category:Insecure Category:Kids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off Category:Paranormal Category:Possessed Object Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:Dissociative Category:Indie/Doujin Villains